cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 1 and the 11th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddymisuses the hypnotizing wheel from Edd's new psychology manual to hypnotize the Cul-de-Sac and make them obey his every command. Plot After another failed scam, the Eds see that the mail has arrived. After seeing only junk, they notice Edd's new Psychology Manual. After Edd gives Ed and Eddy aRorschach Test, Eddy is convinced the book was wrong. He then rummages through the book to find the answers to the questions, however, a hypnotizing wheel suddenly falls out. Eddy and Ed are shocked at what it is. Edd explains what it is and demonstrates how it works by testing it on Ed (who becomes a ballerina after he is hypnotized). After a while they de-hypnotize him as it went a little too far. Upon returning to normal, Ed unintentionally splits his legs and falls to the ground. Ed then notes that his calves hurt After seeing that it works, Eddy decides to put the Hypnotizing Wheel to "good" use. The Eds then go all around the neighborhood hypnotizing everyone they can. They first run into Kevin and Eddy proceeds to hypnotize Kevin by turning into a monkey. Later they come across Sarah and Jimmy while they are planting some new plants into their garden. Kevin then interrupts them and Sarah yells at him to leave, but Eddy reveals that Kevin is a slave to their power. When they see the Eds, Sarah yells at Eddy to beat it. Eddy just simply turns the hypnotizing wheel and turns Sarah into a frog. She then hops around and is then shown catching and eating a nearby bug. Eddy then approaches Jimmy and asks what does he want to be. He grabs Jimmy by the leg and then proceeds to hypnotize him into a tough guy. Soon Ed sees Sarah eating bugs (he did not see this until now due to Kevin biting on his butt) and says to Eddy if his mom sees her eating bugs, he will be in big trouble for sure. Knowing how important Ed is for him and his scams, Eddy turns everyone back to normal by snapping his fingers. This turns Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah back to normal (during which Sarah realizes she was eating a bug and spits it out while wringing her tongue of the taste). The Eds leave since they have bigger fish to fry. They find Jonny and Plank on the swings and Eddy tries to hypnotize Jonny. It does not affect him for some reason, being either simple-minded or just immune to hypnosis might be why, but it somehow turned Plank unintentionally into a mindless zombie. Jonny then runs off crying with the Eds confused on what just happened. Ed then wants a turn and he does. They then find Rolf who is washing Victor the goat. Ed tries to hypnotize Rolf but it doesn't work at first since he did it wrong(he just told Rolf to look into the wheel). Ed says to Eddy it isn't working and Eddy then tells him that he has to spin it. Ed then does so (but not before thanking Eddy for the advice) and it works successfully on Rolf. He then wants Rolf to become a man-eating noodle. It works and he then entangles himself around Eddy before dragging him down into the ground. Ed then wants Rolf to become a bat. Rolf then comes out of the ground, grabs Eddy with his mouth and then flies up into the air. Ed then wants Rolf to become a zombie. Both Rolf and Eddy then fall to the ground. Rolf then gets up and grabs Eddy by his mouth and legs. Ed notes Rolf is good and then nearly states to Rolf to become a "scary fire-breathing ladybug", but Eddy yells at him to stop. Ed then proceeds to snap his fingers, returning Rolf to normal. Eddy then takes back the turban, so he could go forward with his newest plan. Eddy then proceeds to hypnotize everyone in the Cul-De-Sac via a movie projection. Success goes straight to Eddy's head however and soon turns everyone into mindless zombies through a projection, trying to get money out of this in order to get jawbreakers. Unfortunately for him, his plans are thwarted by the Kanker Sisters, who end up hypnotizing the Eds into dogs (it didn't work on Lee due to her eyes being blocked by her hair); they remain this way even as the episode fades out to black and when the Kankers order them to be quiet by throwing a shoe at them. Charactors *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Plank *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Kevin *Rolf *Sarah *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Cameos *Nazz Category:Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:Awarded